No Ordinary Day
by Kristina Chang
Summary: One-Shot. What happens when Ash accidently spies on Misty when she's changing into her swimwear?? AAML my first Pokemon fic! ^_^ Yay!


A/N: oh! My first Pokemon fic! I think this fic gives a deep insight to Ash's feelings. And he's not like the 10-year-old boy in the anime. I made him older and I'd like to think that I made him sound older too. But I'm not sure. I hope they're all in character. 

Disclaimer: Pokemon not mine, of course.

Misty/Ash: 17 (Misty's still older though), Brock: 22 

Remember, they're older, so I'm just making their attitudes and life a little more around that age.

No Ordinary Day

By Kristina Chang

What a fine day it is. Perfect for swimming! 

And that's what we find our hero thinking of with his friends. But this is going to be no ordinary day. Oh, it will be far from ordinary and will change the life of our hero forever.

It's been seven and a half years since Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, started on his journey. He's been to seven islands, achieved multiple badges and competed in several league competitions and, in the end, won them all. Ash Ketchum now held the title as the youngest Pokemon Master ever. And now, he was relaxing, taking a break from it all.

Ash, Misty and Brock were all at Lake Winnisquam drinking in the sunlight. Pikachu, Togepi, and the rest of the Pokemon were playing in the water when Misty voiced everyone's thoughts. 

"Let's go swimming. It's far too hot to be just sitting here in the sun. and that's so tempting." She said pointing to the Pokemon in the water.

Ash stood and yelled "Yeah!"

Brock agreed, smiling widely.

"I'm gonna go get changed over there. NO PEEKING! ESPECIALLY YOU ASH!!!" Misty pointed at a cluster of bushes to the left of the group before yelling at Ash. Ash was about to retort, but Misty walked away to the bushes. Ash just got his swimming trunks and walked a fair distance away from the campsite. In the other direction. Just to be safe. 

Ash finished changing in 3.47 seconds and waited impatiently for Misty as Brock went to Ash's previous spot to change.

All of a sudden, a watergun came from Tododile and blew off Ash's treasured hat. In the direction of Misty's changing spot.

Ash crept quietly to get his hat back. Hopefully without Misty noticing him. he looked around for it and spotted it under a bush to his left. As he went to pick it up, he saw Misty's red suspenders fall to the floor. There was a small hole in the bottom of the bush, giving him the view of Misty's legs. Another two seconds later, Misty's jeans followed. And then her choice underwear, a light blue thong. 

Ash gulped noisily and he feared that Misty had heard. But she didn't stop.

'I didn't know she wore THAT kind of underwear… Well, Ash, you dork, you wouldn't know what CLOTHES she owned if she showed them to your face.' 

(I'm not saying he's stupid, just that guys are a bit oblivious sometimes… well… a lot of the times. At least in my opinion)

Ash nodded his head, as though agreeing with himself. He flushed when he watched Misty put on her bikini bottom, following it to her firmly shaped butt. Ash started sweating a bit when he saw Misty's yellow tank top join the pile of clothes on the ground. Ash crept closer to the hole in the bush and looked at Misty's upper body. He knew she was only in her bra, but he looked anyway. He was surprised to notice that she'd filled out in her bust area. And he also felt a change in HIS body as well. Somewhere in the lower regions of his pants. In all the seven years he was traveling with her, he'd never noticed anything change about her. But somehow, now, he was noticing all the changes that had occurred to her body and attitude. 

Misty reached behind her to unsnap her bra. She thought she heard something and paused slightly. When nothing came out or sounded, she continued changing. She thought about the way Ash had been a few minutes ago. When she yelled at him, he didn't retort. But that was probably because she was walking away already. But… he usually yelled something anything. Must just have been a minor lapse.

Ash froze as Misty stopped for a moment. He thought he'd made a noise to give away his position. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Wasn't he considered being a Peeping Tom by doing this? If Misty found out, he'd be killed for sure. But something rooted him to the spot, unable to move except to admire his best friend's body of a goddess. She unsnapped her bra and it seemed as though she slipped it off her arms in slow motion deliberately enticing him. Ash stared at Misty's pert breasts open mouthed. She was the first girl he'd ever seen naked. And he was sure she'd be the only one to see her in the nude.

Unbidden emotions rose to his chest. Feelings he never thought he'd have about Misty. No, it wasn't because he'd seen her naked. But in that brief moment, before her bra had come off, he realized why he couldn't move from the spot. It was because he hadn't WANTED to move. He wanted to be the only one to see her body. He wanted to be the only one she would ALLOW to see her body. And her soul, oh how he wanted to possess her heart and soul. He realized then that he loved her. He always did, but he just now realized. 

While Ash was thinking, he didn't see Misty put on her bikini top. At the moment, she was struggling with the halter top bikini ties that went around her neck. Acting on impulse, Ash decided to make his move. 

Ash stepped out from behind the bush, careful not to make a sound. He stepped behind Misty and took the strings from her hands, whispering softly to her.

"Here Mist, let me help you."

Misty gasped in fright when he came out of nowhere, but relaxed a bit when she realized who it was. 

"ASH! I told you not to LOOK!! You pervert!" Misty was ready to turn around when Ash finished tying her bikini, but Ash wrapped his arms around her, careful not to get too close due to his lower region problem, and whispered into her ear.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I don't think anyone would ever compare." Misty gasped. Ash turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. 

Misty lifted her head to kiss him back as he was now the tallest of the group. She felt his chest against her naked flesh and she instantly warmed from the chill of too little clothes. Misty wondered if what she was doing was right. She didn't know if she even liked him like that. 

Ash stopped kissing her and pulled his head back slightly just enough to look into her beautiful cerulean eyes. Then he said something made Misty think.

"I love you Mist. I know I never acted that way, but I just now realized that you're the only one that I've ever loved and ever will love."

"Oh Ash. I-I don't know if I love you. I don't even know for sure if I LIKE you."

"I know. That's ok, Mist. I'm willing to wait for you to love me. Even if it means waiting forever. I'll wait until the day that you can say I love you back to me."

Ash took her into his arms again and hugged her before suggesting to go back to the lake to swim.

He acted as though nothing had happened, but Brock knew better. And Ash's attitude towards Misty changed from that day forward.

~*Owari*~

Authoress's Notes: I think it got too fluffy at the end. But other than that, I'm very pleased with this fic. I had the idea a while ago (like a month) and I didn't get to write it until now when my writer's block was quite gone. Don't flame me for saying that they're really OOC. I already said something about that at the beginning of the fic. Don't flame me for Misty's choice of underwear or clothing. People grow up. I just made her grow up. As well as the changes that growing up does.

Kristina Chang


End file.
